islandparadisefandomcom-20200215-history
Seagull
This animal was released on April 15, 2010, just in time for the Earth Day 2010 event. Seagulls can be harvested every 8 hours and produce 2 Mackerel when harvested that sell for 6 c each. The Mackerel can be used in Cooking just like the Mackerel obtained from Fishing. This means the Mackerel can be used to cook Pineapple Glazed Fish, Ceviche, Mackerel Pasta Salad and Kimchi. A total of 1636 Mackerel are required to complete all 3 recipe stars for all recipes. The animal can be sold for 0 c. Seagulls can be stolen from because they produce more than 1 Mackerel at each harvest time. The Mackerel the Seagulls give will not add towards the count on the trophy for fishing, since you are not doing the actual fishing. You are only harvesting an animal; therefore, it will add towards the count for the trophy for harvesting animals. Flying Seagull Having any number of normal seagulls on a player's island will cause one flying seagull to appear over the island, similar to the reel and the Dragon Kite. This seagull does not give Mackerel. Only the one(s) on the ground will. The flying seagull also never lands, it simply appears, zooms in a straight line from one end of your island to the other and disappears. There will only ever be one flying seagull, although a player can have multiple grounded seagulls on their island at once. The seagull will still appear even if the normal seagull(s) are stored in the Barn. The only way to get rid of the flying seagull is to sell off all the normal seagulls a player might have. There is a limit on the flying seagulls because of the high amount of "work" it causes your computer to do to display one, not to mention many. It is similar in this manner to the limit imposed on the Dragon Kite and the Animal Limit. Too much animation means too much lag, rendering the game unplayable. Where they come from Seagulls are random events that will appear on your island, similar to that of the Turtle, Kiwi and the Lilikoi. You do not actually see the bird, but you see instead an in game popup that will allow you to post onto your live feed. You do not get to keep it, but you can give it to one of your neighbors. How to get one Seagulls can be obtained from your live feed. To filter out posts from other applications, use this filter here. Keep in mind that if you have blocked Island Paradise from your feed, you will not see any of these posts! You will have to unblock your feed. To obtain one, be the first person to click the Adopt the Seagull! button in the bottom corner of the post. Having a large quantity of active neighbors will increase chances of obtaining one, although being fast is also important. Some neighbors will notify through status change or the Facebook chat that they are posting a Seagull before posting. Do not lose hope just because a post is hours old! Uses Mackerel can be used to make the following recipes: Ceviche, Kimchi, Mackerel Pasta Salad, and Pineapple Glazed Fish. A total of 1636 Mackerel are required to complete all 3 cooking stars for these recipes. Mackerel produced by the Seagull are the same as those produced by the Eagle, the Sea Monster, or Fishing. Not enough Neighbors If you do not have enough active neighbors playing the game, you can always add other people from the discussion boards. If you have concerns about Facebook privacy, you may wish to read our Adding Neighbors Safely article. Increase chances of giving out Seagull The best method of giving out the seagull is to play the game actively. Each time the game saves, whether automatically or manually, you have a chance of getting a pop up. Leaving the game open for hours on a tab in the background with no saving going on will not significantly increase your chances. Gallery of Pictures File:Seagull_04.png|Someone finding a seagull on their island. File:Seagull_02.png|A seagull wall post. File:Seagull_03.png|Successful seagull adoption! File:Seagull_01.png|The seagull as it appears in the gift box. File:2010.04.15a.jpg|The seagull being featured in the April 15, 2010 news. Seagull young.PNG|A young Seagull. seagull adult.PNG|Adult Seagulls. Mackerel.PNG|Seagulls give two Mackerels per harvest. This should help out your cooking. Trivia *Before the release of the seagull, players could only hear the seagull's cry in the background noise with the surf. See also *Lilikoi *Filter *Unblocking Feed *Saving Adoption Events Category:Animals Category:Event Items Category:Random Events